


your flames in me

by earthquakedream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Unsafe Sex, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up to a surprise guest in his kitchen. Catherine shows him why this is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your flames in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



> Written originally for the 2012 h50_exchange on LJ. Beta'd by iamspace and Squee.

Steve doesn't really know what to do here. Kono's standing at the counter, wearing Catherine's favorite t-shirt - the dark blue v-neck with _Navy_ written across each sleeve in white - while Catherine's got on the button-up that Steve wore to dinner last night. 

Kono stands on her tiptoes, arms reaching up to grab something from a high cupboard. She's bare underneath the shirt. Her skin is slightly paler here, the tan-lines in the shape of her bikini bottoms. Steve chokes on air.

Now, Steve admits he was drinking a little last night. That's why Catherine drove him home. She was supposed to drop Kono off, too, at Kono's own home, but yet-- 

"It's about time you woke up, Boss!" Kono grins over at him, lowering her arms and letting her backside disappear from view. Steve mourns the loss.

"I, uh. Didn't know I had company."

Catherine laughs and comes over to him, pulling him down for a light kiss. She deepens it after a moment. This is familiar, at least. She doesn't like to kiss him in the morning until after his teeth are brushed. Catherine tastes like pineapple. It doesn't mix well with mint but he doesn't mind. 

His hand slips down her back and under the shirt. His eyes, already half-shut, snap back open. She's not wearing underwear either. 

"So, uh." Steve pulls back and clears his throat, looks between them. "What happened after I fell asleep last night?"

Kono gives him the wickedest grin he's ever seen. "Catherine was very hospitable."

Catherine's lips curve up slyly. Steve's heart starts to pound. "Yes. I made up the couch for her and helped her get comfortable."

"She came back down 'cause you were all sprawled out on the bed and left no room for her. So we shared the couch."

"I have a guest room," Steve points out. 

"We know," Kono says. "We decided to move there when we realized the couch wouldn't hold us both."

Catherine's cheeks are pink. She's still pressed against him, her body incredibly warm. He can feel the movement of her thighs squeezing together. 

"Was, uh. Was the guest room comfortable?"

"Oh, very much so." Catherine kisses his jaw. "We slept like babies."

"Waking up every couple hours because we wanted attention." Kono meets his eyes as she laughs. 

There's no way Catherine can't feel how hard Steve is right now. He was already planning on morning sex with her, but, well - it seems his day is going to start out a little differently. 

Catherine looks up at him, her eyes meeting his, biting her lip. Steve smiles at her, heart pounding in his chest as he reaches up a hand and gently pulls her lip out from between her teeth, brushing his thumb over it before she kisses the tip and pulls away. 

She walks over to Kono and tugs her close. "You know what's even better than the guest bedroom?"

Kono's tongue pokes between her teeth as she grins. "The master bedroom?"

"You're so smart," Catherine says. Steve takes a few steps closer, hesitates when they both look at him, then takes a breath and closes the rest of the distance. He stops next to Kono and she nods at him, her smile smaller, now, but warm.

He can feel the way her breath quickens when he presses against her back, hips nudged in close. 

"I've never been in your bedroom before, Boss," Kono says. Steve grunts, too distracted by the way his dick gives a small twitch at her words. 

Kono laughs. "Should have known you'd like that."

"Shut up," Steve says. He pulls away and grabs the hem of her shirt, fingers brushing the skin of her thigh as he tugs. She runs just as warm as Catherine. 

"Don't let him fool you, sweetheart," Catherine says. "He may react well to that, but he reacts even better when someone else is in charge."

His gaze snaps to hers, his heart pounding more out of nerves now. He's not so sure this is a great idea anymore.

"Shh." Catherine presses a finger to his lips. "Relax. You let me and Kono take care of you, okay? I promise it'll be good."

Steve nods once. His fingers are curled tightly in the fabric of Kono's shirt - Catherine's shirt on Kono, he forgot about that, why is it so hot? - and he knows he's shaking a little. 

"C'mon, Steve," Kono says. "Show me to your room."

*

There have been several times where Steve's stumbled up these stairs with his mouth attached to Catherine's, neither of them paying attention to where they were going because they were too busy trying to get each other naked. This time is different. He feels awkward, following Catherine up to his own room, Kono following behind him. He knows what's coming next, intellectually, but the logistics are the issue here.

He and Catherine have always been casual, ever since they decided to start sleeping together, because they never knew how long each deployment would last. He never thought she'd pick up one of his teammates and sleep with them in his _house_ , but he's definitely not angry.

All Steve wants is to see them in action. They're probably beautiful together. If they just wanted him to watch and not touch, he'd be okay with that. But a threesome?

Yeah, the logistics there are a little confusing. But he's sure Catherine will guide him through it. 

His sheets are still a little rumpled from him rolling right out of bed and Steve resists the urge he gets to fix them until he's got perfect hospital corners. It's just going to get messy again. 

Very, very messy, hopefully. 

Catherine moves to the window and pulls the curtains wide before she slides the window open. A soft, cool breeze comes through, smelling of the ocean. Kono inhales, then moves around him and falls onto the bed, stretching. 

The shirt rides up. Steve is reminded vividly that Kono isn't wearing anything underneath.

He makes a sound that's very close to a whimper when Kono draws one smooth thigh up, her painted toes curling in Steve's stark-white sheet. 

Her toenails are turquoise and glittery. The paint is chipped and imperfect. 

Steve realizes he's only focusing on her toes to keep himself from staring elsewhere, but he's being attacked by nerves and he can't--

"Steve, _relax_." Catherine steps up behind him and kisses his neck, her hands rubbing over his arms. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"There's a hickey on her thigh," he says. 

"I know. I left it there. Do you want to leave one?"

Steve does. He really, really does. He makes himself nod as Catherine's hands slip down his chest, his stomach, teasing over the fat bulge of his dick in his boxers. 

"Maybe she'll let you if you ask really nicely." Catherine bites at his jaw, then pulls away. She climbs on the bed, kneels between Kono's legs and presses her thumb into the dark bruise on the soft, vulnerable skin of Kono's inner thigh. 

Kono moans and arches up. The muscles in her thighs twitch. 

Steve can see how wet she is. She's swollen and spread open, skin flushed and lightly dusted with hair. His mouth waters with the need to taste her. 

Catherine looks over at him, smirking deviously, before she leans down, head tilted to the side so Steve can see the way her tongue slides through the folds of Kono's pussy. The sound Kono lets out makes Steve's knees weak. 

He kneels by the bed before he falls down, grabbing at the sheets and just staring. He knows they're not performing for his benefit. They're enjoying themselves and allowing him to watch. He's okay with not participating, at least for now. They're _beautiful_ together. 

There's no hesitation in the way Catherine pushes closer to Kono, lips suctioning over Kono's swollen clit, two fingers tucking into her and curling up until Kono's whole body makes the same motion, hunching down over Catherine and grabbing at her hair. Catherine shoves her back down and laves her tongue in a wide stroke over Kono's cunt, slick shining on her chin already. 

Her fingers keep working inside Kono, middle and ring pressed all the way in. Catherine sits back and grabs at Steve with her other hand, fingers tangling into his hair as she tugs him in for a hot, messy kiss. He can taste Kono all over her, musky-sweet, and he wants to taste Catherine too, so he reaches out and slides a hand up Catherine's thigh, intent on getting underneath her shirt. 

A sharp slap is delivered to his questing hand. Steve looks up and Kono flashes him a grin before she's groaning again, hips shoving down to meet Catherine's fingers. 

"No touching yet," she pants out. Steve glowers at her. 

Catherine bites hard at his mouth and Steve sits back to watch again. Catherine's hand is nearly a blur between Kono's legs, the messy wet sounds of it filling the room. 

When Kono comes, she lets out a choked wail, body twitching off the bed, thighs trembling. Catherine's hand doesn't slow down until Kono says _please_. 

Her hand is wet up to her wrist from Kono's slick. Catherine looks incredibly smug as she smears her fingers over Steve's mouth. He grabs onto her hand and sucks her fingers clean as much as he can before she pulls away and wipes the rest on her shirt - _Steve's_ shirt. 

"Can I?" Steve asks, but Catherine shakes her head.

"Not yet. Stay there." She smiles at him, then moves up the bed so she can kiss Kono, straddling one of Kono's thighs. 

Steve's so distracted by the sight of their mouths moving together, slow and sweet and indulgent, that he doesn't realize what Catherine's doing until Kono starts making noises again. 

Catherine has her cunt pressed against Kono's, nearly hidden by the bottom of her shirt. She's rocking her hips slowly, so achingly slow, but it's obviously still too much for Kono. She thrashes slightly, letting out something close to a sob, but when Catherine stops and goes to move Kono grabs on tight. 

"Don't stop."

"You're hurting," Catherine says. 

"More pleasure than pain. It's good, Cath. So good."

The noises come from Catherine this time when she starts moving, hips rolling in a sinuous motion Steve recognizes intimately. It's the same way she moves when her bare pussy is sliding over Steve's dick to tease him. 

"Oh god," Catherine says, the first time she's showed less than perfect control since Steve got up this morning. Kono's hands have snuck under the shirt Catherine's wearing. Steve can't tell what she's doing, exactly, but her hands are on Catherine's tits, moving slowly, probably playing with Catherine's very sensitive nipples. Steve grins and leans forward. 

"She likes having them bitten," Steve tells Kono. He really just wants Catherine's shirt off so he can see everything. 

Kono doesn't bother to unbutton it. She just grabs onto the shirt and yanks it open, the buttons flying everywhere. Steve would complain, because _his shirt_ , but it really was hot. 

Catherine seems to have liked it too, because she's grinding her cunt harder against Kono's now, shrugging the shirt off before she lays one hand on Kono's knee, the other braced on Steve's shoulder. She's close, Steve can tell, with Kono's mouth on her tit, teeth digging into her nipple, and Steve wants her to come. 

He strips off his boxers, then climbs on the bed and fits himself behind Catherine, dick pressing against her lower back as he nuzzles against her ear and speaks quietly. "You left your favorite toy here last time and I really want to try it out again, if you think you can handle it." 

Catherine full-on _growls_ at him and he can tell she's accepted the challenge. But she pulls away from Kono before she's come and Steve is about to protest, but she's crawling up the bed, kneeling carefully over Kono's head. 

"Make me come," Catherine says, and Kono nods before she tugs Catherine's hips down. Kono's even more eager than Catherine was, noisy and sloppy about it, just the way Catherine loves. Catherine's got her hands tangled in Kono's hair, holding on for dear life while Kono tongue-fucks her cunt. 

They've picked a very good angle. Steve has a great view of the way Kono mashes her face right up against Catherine's pussy and sucks the slick right from her skin like she can't get enough of the taste. Steve's been there before. He knows how addicting it is. 

It doesn't take very long for Catherine to come from that, her whole body tense and still as she tries to keep the pleasure going. 

Steve pulls her back after, letting her collapse back against his chest so both she and Kono can get their breath back. 

"Wow."

"You're very eloquent, Cath," Kono says. Steve grins and tucks his face against her shoulder, kissing gently. 

"Just wait until she starts to talk dirty," he murmurs. 

Catherine lets out a quiet laugh. Her elbow digs against his ribs and he pulls back. 

"So, you want me to get that toy...?"

She looks back at him and smiles. "You should do that. Or you could fuck me like you did the other day."

Steve can't speak for a second. He knows exactly what she's talking about, but he figured that was a one-time thing. 

"Can I?"

"Only if you find a way to include Kono too."

Kono raises an eyebrow at him. Steve grins. 

"Yeah, I can do that. Kono, you don't have to move. Just stay like that." Steve grins and leans up to kiss her for the first time, Catherine pressed between them. She still tastes like Catherine and Steve gets distracted by that, hands cupping her cheeks while he chases the taste until it's gone. 

Catherine doesn't seem to mind the position, because she's happily rubbing back against him. 

Steve's got a grin on his face when he pulls away and sits back on his knees. He pulls Catherine back in his lap and she reaches between her thighs to take hold of his dick. 

He meets Kono's eyes as Catherine guides him into her cunt. She's incredibly hot and wet around him, still tight from her orgasm. Steve arches up, pushing himself inside all the way before he settles. 

Kono sits back against the pillows, one of her hand's drifting down over her torso before she presses it against her pussy, rubbing at her clit. 

"Steve," Catherine gasps out. She rocks her hips down and Steve pulls her hair to the side so he can kiss her shoulder, not letting the clench of her cunt distract him. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," she snaps, already so impatient. Steve loves getting her like this. She spends most of their time together breaking him apart and making him beg. It's nice to switch that up.

"Mmm, I don't know if I should," Steve breathes out. "You already got a pretty good orgasm."

"What would you rather do, Steve?" Catherine rocks down again and turns her head to meet his eyes. "Jerk yourself off or come inside me?"

Kono lets out a moan. Steve grins and gives a hard shove of his hips. Catherine tips forward, her sound of surprise almost comical. 

Steve grabs her hips and arranges her so her ass is high while she's sprawled over Kono's lap. 

"What do you think?" he says. Catherine laughs. 

"I think you want to come inside me, Steven. You always do." 

Steve starts to fuck her slowly, pressing in deep on every thrust. Kono strokes a hand through Catherine's hair and tugs gently. 

"What're you going to do, Boss?" Kono asks, looking up at him. "Knock her up?"

He can feel the way Catherine shakes at that, pushing back against him like she needs more, so Steve gives it to her. The words make him more desperate too, his thrusts speeding up. 

It's not the first time he's imagined it, despite how casual their relationship is. Catherine would look absolutely beautiful pregnant, her tits full, belly big, absolutely glowing with it. Kono looks like she's picturing it too, her eyes distant and half-lidded. 

"Please," Catherine says, a sharp burst of sound. "Please, _please_."

Steve can't help the sound he makes, low and rough, as he slams his hips into Catherine. He looks up at Kono, considering for a moment, then holds on tight to Catherine as he sits back and pulls her with him. He stretches his legs out and leans back against the footboard of his bed, holding onto Catherine's hips so she doesn't move. His cock is still snug deep inside her cunt, feeling every twitch of muscle. 

"God, you love the thought of it, don't you?" He slides his hands up to her tits and cups them. 

"Yes," Catherine moans. "God, you asshole, don't make me say it."

"I won't," Steve promises. He hooks his chin over her shoulder and looks at Kono. "C'mere. Help me get her off."

"Whatever you say, Boss." She winks at him and rolls onto her belly, getting right up close. Her tongue catching on the base of his dick when she licks over Catherine's pussy and the way she hums sends vibrations right through him. 

"Oh, fuck." Steve's hands fall back to Catherine's hips as he starts to fuck her in earnest, fingers digging in hard.

Catherine's fingers are grabbing at Kono's hair again, pushing her face right against her cunt, humping against them both. "Do it, do it," she says, voice nearly a whimper. He's not used to her being like this, so damn _needy_ , but he's definitely going to remember how to get her there. 

They're definitely keeping Kono if she can help him make Catherine feel this good. 

Steve doesn't bother trying to hold back, doesn't want to, not when their endgame is Catherine pumped full of his spunk. He bites down on her shoulder to keep from shouting when his orgasm rushes through him, dick jumping as he spills inside her. Kono's still going at it, every swipe of her tongue making Catherine's pussy flutter around him.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Catherine gasps out when Steve's nearly finished, his hips still pumping into her, and she comes in a hot rush Steve can feel, his cock so sensitive now his gut clenches from the aftershock he gets. 

Catherine's trembling in his arms, letting out soft little sounds with every wave that hits her. Steve's only gotten her like this once or twice before and he loves it, loves the way she goes all soft and vulnerable for him - and now Kono too, who's sitting up so she can press in close. Steve gets an arm around her, fingers curling in the shirt she's still wearing, and watches her kiss Catherine slowly. 

He sneaks a hand down between Catherine and Kono, twitches his hips so his dick slips out, then tucks his fingers into her so he can feel his come inside her, thick and warm. 

Kono's fingers slip in beside his, barely dipping in, and Steve watches her lift her hand and swipe her messy fingers over Catherine's mouth before she leans in to kiss away the smear of Steve's come she left. 

His dick jerks weakly between his legs. His balls feel tender and swollen, like they used to when he was younger and spent hours jerking off. 

"Kono's turn," Catherine murmurs when she breaks the kiss. 

Steve starts to laugh, then stops when he catches the way Kono's looking at him. 

"C'mon, Steve," she says, grinning. "Catherine told me about her toy last night. I think it's about time you got fucked."

They're definitely keeping Kono. She knows too much for them to let her go.


End file.
